


The Things They Don't Talk About

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, mentions of events in S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Angst, with some fluff. Inspired by a post on tumblr. I don't usually write about Season 3, but felt the need to write it out.Rosie is 6 going on 30





	The Things They Don't Talk About

There are nightmares John doesn't talk about. There are scars that he doesn't ask about. There are days when Sherlock doesn't talk. John keeps an eye on the calendar, without needing an alert on his phone, and lets him be. Rosie learns quickly about those days when her parents lose track of time and space; she learns that she is needed, she is important, a reason for them to function on those days when they just want to forget.

"Da?"

"Hmmm?" He blinks at her and sits up. "Did you need something, Ro?"

She shakes her head and climbs into his lap, and Sherlock wraps his arms around her, breathes her in as he revisits the moment when he thought he would never see John again. He could've said something more, told him - but he had said everything and nothing, too much when he had his chance at the reception, so, instead, he made his almost last words a joke, well, sort of a joke. He wanted to see John smile one more time. He wasn't sure why that had been so important. But he needed that to be the last memory, one of the last memories he would have of the only person he had ever loved - but then - he was rescued. Yanked from the sky, back to solid ground. He draws in a breath and lets it go slowly, then looks at his watch. "It's time for tea, Ro. Eggs and chips?"

Rosie nods, and climbs down from his lap, offering him her hand.

"Sorry, Ro. It's just -"

"Can I have toast and honey, too, Da?"

"Yeah, of course, Ro." He knows she's giving him time, time to rearrange things, and he wishes, god, he wishes he could let those things they don't talk about go, perhaps one day, one day the past won't hurt quite so much. He takes her hand and rises from the couch, and lets her walk him to the kitchen.

"And Doctor Who is on tonight! A marathon!" She scrambles onto a chair and smiles at him.

"A whole marathon, hmm?"

"Hours and hours!"

He knows she will fall asleep halfway through the first episode, and he will carry her to her bed, kiss her forehead, and make sure her bunny is tucked in next to her, but he turns from the fridge and manages to flash her a smile. "Hours and hours, hmmm? Eggs, we need eggs..."

"...and cheese and milk for tea!"

"Milk for tea." Sherlock echoes her, as John walks into the kitchen, kisses his daughter, then meets Sherlock's questioning eyes, and offers him what he hopes is a smile, before switching on the kettle. "And chips!"

"And chips!" Rosie claps her hands and smiles at him.

 

And they go on, because it's what they do.


End file.
